


【风无】（前篇）妄念

by yunyincloud



Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [1]
Category: The Legend of LuoXiaohei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud
Relationships: 风无
Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560499
Kudos: 20





	【风无】（前篇）妄念

01.  
鸠老一手拿了茶杯，一手顺了把胡子，老神在在地感叹：“正所谓不打不相识，按照你和风息交手的次数，无限，算下来，你俩都成知己了。”  
无限伸出茶杯，悬在半空的茶壶自动为他续上冒热气的上好大红袍，一时间会馆的屋子里茶香又浓郁了许多。他对鸠老的话不予置评，只低头继续喝茶。  
鸠老心宽，毫不在意，继续问他：“风息已经强到这种程度了吗，这都第几回了，你还是没把他带回来。”  
一直靠在无限身边，趴在桌面上的若水没听出鸠老言外之意，听了个表层意思就要为无限辩驳：“您也不想想对方多少人，而且无限身上还有其他任务呐！”  
此言倒是不假。  
先前会馆派出过几次执行者，次次无功而返，虽然没有大伤，但是足够狼狈。迫不得已下，任务被移交给无限。相较而言，无限手上的其他差事好像日常任务，完成后刷新便又来新的指派，追捕风息则像条主线任务，没有时间限制，一直挂在那里，无限得了消息就赶过去，平时也看不出着急的样子。  
鸠老看一眼双手撑着桌面的小狐妖，笑笑：“就好奇一下嘛，我也有段时间没见着风息了，不知道他现在身手如何。”  
无限终于开口：“他在变强。”  
“哦？和你相比呢？”  
最强执行者斟酌之后，说了一个客观事实：“我姑且比他大了两百多岁。”  
翻译过来就是我比他强了不是一星半点。  
若水来了精神，外向活泼的狐妖作为无限的迷妹，恪尽职守地把无限的颜值、人品和武力值都夸了个遍。  
鸠老了然，只呵呵笑着，在若水的夸赞中插了一句话：“你应是有自己的打算的，左右会馆这里也不着急，你看着办就是。”  
无限垂眼，看着茶汤表面自己的倒影，应了声：“嗯。”

02.  
风息一直都很清楚，和无限正面对上，除了苦战不做他想。而且还是他们单方面的苦战。  
无论他们这边有多少同伴，无限也像没放在眼里一样直接过来，神情淡然得像是在散步，动作则完全不是同一回事。  
他们攻击的速度已经很快，树木瞬时再生，冰刃拔地骤起，烈火扑面而来，可是无限更快。他从容地闪身避开，仿佛这些让人眼花缭乱的攻击都并不存在，金属片化为利刃，劈开障碍。  
到了近前，无限察觉到愈发浓烈的血腥气味。他这才回忆起，应该是刚才两柄金属利剑刺过去时风息受了伤。但他俩交手并不是第一次，这类攻击风息就算躲不过也不会伤成这样。适才虚淮立刻上前挡住风息，并且补上一招，他才会没注意到风息受了不轻的伤。  
考虑这些事情产生的空档不过几秒，风息却注意到他的分神，手臂一抬，参天高树形成巨大的屏障，等剑光闪过，巨树轰然倒地，他们的身影也随之消失。  
无限停在半空，没有急着追过去，而是反向沿着血迹找到了风息受伤的地点。他仔细勘察周边，发现一棵古木被新长出的藤蔓包围。无限抬手，藤蔓纷纷掉落于地，露出一个不大的树洞，里面缩着一团生物。无限靠近查看，原来是一只小花妖。小花妖面色很苍白，蜷缩成一小团，昏迷不醒中隐隐露出原型，是一株紫阳花。  
想来风息是为了护住她才硬生生接下无限的一击。无限小心翼翼地把脆弱的小花妖抱到怀里，在脑海里搜索了一下最近的会馆在哪里之后，一手护住小花妖为她挡风后径直腾空，从云海中穿梭而过。

03.  
风息后背上两道口子极深，虚淮用冰封住才止住血，休养了没两天他就挣扎着要起身。洛竹赶忙上前摁住他：“不要命了吗，快躺下。”  
风息以手肘支地，忍住背上还没办法忽略的疼痛：“小绣怎么样？”  
他们是在一条河边捡到的那只名为小绣的小花妖。紫阳花易受土质影响，她原先的住所被污染，强撑着离开结果体力不支，晕倒在河边。  
尽管被带离那里后情况有所好转，但他们都没有擅长治愈之术的，只能一边前行一边寻求妖精们的帮助。没成想，踪迹还是暴露。无限来得突然，他们还没办法安置好小绣，情急之下风息只能暂且用藤蔓掩护住小绣，想着以后再带她走。  
只是这一问后，洛竹没有回答他，转头和虚淮、天虎交换了眼色后偏过了头。  
“说话呀，怎么了。”  
最后还是虚淮回答了他：“我们又让小妖精们帮忙去查看，结果小绣已经不在那里了，从树藤切面来看，应该是无限发现了她，并把她带离了。”  
天虎不知道该说些什么，只点点头：“嗯。”  
“什么？”  
洛竹见风息紧锁眉关，握紧拳头的模样，斟酌了一会儿，劝他：“风息，你也别太担心，至少我们从没听说过，无限会对妖精们下杀手，我……”  
看见风息晦暗不明的神色，洛竹噤了声。半晌过去，风息复又躺下，没什么气力地开口：“那麻烦你们继续查找一下小绣的下落吧，说到底，她会被无限带走也是因为我们。”  
洛竹松口气：“嗯，好。我们已经在找了，你安心休息。”

04.  
找到小绣的过程意外顺利。有小妖精目击到她在不远的一个古镇中心的广场上玩耍，但身旁有当地会馆所属的治疗系妖精看护。  
风息听到消息，当时没有做出反应，只是趁着虚淮他们休息和聚灵，独自去了那个古镇。沿途他和善地询问了一些小妖精，小妖精们见他很客气，便大方地为他指路。大概是镇子上在举办什么活动，广场上聚集了很多人，风息站在一旁木屋屋顶，极佳的视力让他没花什么功夫就找到了小花妖。  
会馆的妖精和她扮作姐妹，拉着她的手在人群小心地中穿行。等到了人少了点的地方，会馆的妖精让小花妖坐在长凳上，嘱咐了两句，又对旁边坐着的一对父子说了些什么这才离开。  
小花妖坐在凳子上悠悠荡着双脚，旁边的父亲受人之托帮忙照看她，所以和自己的儿子与她随意闲聊。小花妖活泼，没一会儿就和他们聊得开心。眼角余光中她看到了一个熟悉的身影，于是迫不及待地从凳子上蹦了下来，那位父亲正欲阻止，结果发现他们似乎是熟识的，不好阻拦，就继续坐在那边，时不时看一下他们的情况。

“风息！”  
风息蹲下身子和小花妖视线齐平后，摸摸她的脑袋：“身体怎么样，小绣。”  
小花妖用力点点头，还转了两圈给他看：“好了很多啦！鸢尾姐姐替我治好的，她替我去买冰淇淋了，要等会才能回来，那儿排了好长好长的队伍！”  
年幼的小妖精奋力展开手臂，比划着一个长度。  
风息依旧带笑回道：“是吗？”  
小花妖尚且年幼，没能发现他笑意里的勉强，只拽着他的袖子追问：“风息风息，你后来去哪里了呀？无限大人把我带到会馆，我问他，可他说不知道。”  
“是无限？”  
小花妖懵懂地点点头：“是呀。”  
风息咬咬牙，敛起眼中的情绪，再抬头就恢复了原先的和善：“那，小绣，你是要留在会馆吗？”  
小花妖被问住了，愣了一会儿，两只小手绞着自己的衣角：“我已经无家可归了，会馆的大家对我都很好，说我可以留下，所以我打算……”  
意料之中的答案。  
风息看了看无措的小妖精，抬手揉揉她柔软的发丝：“没关系的，你能够过得开心就好。你要保重。”  
察觉到一点不对的小花妖在风息手掌的触感消失后抬起头，面前已经没了风息的身影。  
“风息？！”  
所亲近的人留下一句告别后离开，她一时间无法接受，站在原地，没法宣泄的感情只能化成眼泪流出来。会馆的妖精拿着冰淇淋过来，看到她哭得伤心，快速走上前，把她搂在怀里，轻声细语地哄，问她出了什么事。  
小花妖断断续续的描述中，风息的名字让她震惊，于是一边继续安抚小花妖，一边放出传音的灵蝶。

05.  
传音灵蝶落到了最近的执行者肩膀上。

无限低声说道：“知道了，我距离最近，其他人不必过来了。”

“这算什么呢，无限大人。”

风息站在一条青石小巷的巷口，维持走过的姿势，连头都没有侧过去。无限就坐在离巷口不过三四步的一张茶桌边，背对着他接到了灵蝶的消息，却丝毫没有站起来的意思。风息浑身的戒备一点都没有放松。  
灵蝶飞起，划过空中留下的光带转瞬即逝。  
他们在远离广场的城镇角落，沸腾人声从遥遥处传来，显得虚无缥缈。茶铺老板从巷子里的侧门走到院子里招呼客人，这清静的地方便只剩下他和无限。  
无限面前只有一盏烛火，夜风徐徐吹过，光线晃动，映出他没什么波动的神情。  
“我会当做今晚没有遇见你。”  
风息站着的巷口只挂了一个摇摇欲坠的灯笼，暖黄的灯光只够照亮他的半个身子。  
“为何？”  
无限手中的茶水渐凉。他放下了杯子：“风息，不要执迷不悟。”  
风息终是肯转过头，看到最强执行者端坐的背影，脊背挺拔，的确还是那个持心公正的无限。  
他像是想到了什么好笑的事情，轻笑出声：“呵。我是执迷不悟，我始终不明白，为何会馆所追求的平衡一定要妖精牺牲为代价，妖精永远是人类眼中的异类，可明明侵占我们家园的是人类。我们为何一定要忍气吞声来保全自己。”  
“无限啊，无限……你真的人如其名，我问你，你有过这样的执念吗？如果没有的话，那你大概就会这样没有尽头地走下去，始终站在人和妖精的最高点，公正地当你的执行者吧。”  
说完，他就觉得这话重了些。可无限还是静静地坐在那里，一句辩驳都没有。风息想起，无限的确不会主动伤害妖精，甚至还救了不少妖精。有那么一刻，风息甚至在想，如果无限不是会馆的执行者，哪怕依旧是人类，他也不是不能与之平和相处。可无限偏偏要以人类之身为会馆做事，这又算什么。  
他闭了闭眼，深吸口气。  
“今日之事多谢你，救了小绣。我言尽于此，告辞。”

无限坐了很久。久到茶水彻底凉透，他也没换上一杯。  
回到当地会馆，他说没有遇到风息，其他执行者不疑有他，只是小花妖一点点挪了过来。尽管无限是她的救命恩人，但她对无限还是敬畏，此刻鼓足了勇气过来轻轻拉了一下无限衣服的下摆。  
无限单膝跪下问她有何事。  
小妖精踌躇半晌：“我刚才才听说，无限大人在追捕风息，我不知道风息犯了什么错，只是……只是风息真的很温柔，很好……所以，可不可以请无限大人不要伤害他。我……”  
她心思单纯，只想为风息求求情，具体想让无限宽宥些什么也拿不准，话说到后面也不知道该怎么接。  
无限没有怪她，反而露出一个淡淡的微笑，声线柔和：“好，我答应你。”

06.  
于是不知是有意还是无意，后来几次追上风息，他都没有使出全力，都让风息逃脱，鸠老会那样询问也不意外。  
无限考量过，只要风息不再做出过火的事情，的确不必下重手。  
后来，他遇上了小黑。  
小黑猫刚开始对他很抗拒，一直想着逃走去找风息。  
风息总是很受妖精们欢迎，无限想道，他对妖精们应该很温柔，可风息太过执着，继续拖下去的确不是办法。  
偶然间，无限发现了小黑的天赋，考虑过后他决定收小黑为徒，并且绕远路去往龙游会馆。  
他知道龙游是风息曾经的家园。  
一路上小黑的态度渐渐软化，他欣慰于这样的变化，数百年来，他第一次知晓事情朝着好的方向是怎样欣喜的感受。  
他不禁设想得更远了些。  
小黑如果不愿意留在会馆，那他就继续带着小黑游历，总有一天能遇到风息。  
小黑如果愿意留在会馆，那他抓住风息后，后续的审判执行申请在龙游会馆执行，这样风息和小黑便能再次见面。  
如果会馆方面不同意，那他为风息说两句，总归能有用。  
事情总不会变得太坏。

07.  
可是他没想到的是，风息竟然偏执到了那种地步。  
他后悔，如果早些把风息带到会馆，或许风息就不会有机会做出这种事。  
他愤怒，小黑是那样的信任他，结果风息却将小黑的信任打碎一地。  
他担忧，小黑非常虚弱，已经耗不起了。  
他失望，他真的，也相信过风息。  
所有的情绪翻腾而上，比他见过最汹涌的巨浪还要猛烈地撞到心头，将他曾经的虚妄设想彻底摧毁。  
喉间甚至有铁锈味泛起，他胸口剧痛，像极了濒临绝地的困兽在嘶吼。  
“风息！！！！！！”

08.  
树木迅速生长，风息终于来得及对小黑说一声对不起。闭上眼睛前，他看到无限站在小黑身边，神色恢复平静。  
他没有话留给他了。  
那才是无限。身为人类，替会馆做事，不偏不倚的最强执行者。  
那才应该是无限。  
要不然……  
他也不知道自己在假设什么，闭上眼睛，他的思绪便戛然而止。

09.  
无限和小黑重新踏上旅程。离开龙游时，他们看到从坍塌楼层间延伸开的森林，小黑还是有点落寞。无限拍拍他的肩膀当作安慰，却在小黑垂下头后又回头看向风息最后消失的地方。  
他想，他应该是执着过什么的，只是在他想清楚之前，风息已经迎来了他的结局。

END


End file.
